


Tea Party

by Danagirl623



Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, BDSM, Dom Greg Lestrade, M/M, Non-Sexual, One Shot, Switch John Watson, healthy BDSM, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Greg takes care of John in a way that eases his anxiety.Thank you to both Holdt and Russianwitch for all their aid in this. Thank you so much.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).



Greg Lestrade glanced over at John Watson who stood in the doorway of the apartment.

John looked like he was running through the list of things that they had discussed, a few nights before. “Whenever you want to come in, John. It’s ok,” Greg said, taking care to leave the concern in his voice. 

“I know it is, Greg. I’m just talking to myself.”

“Do you want to talk to me instead?” Greg asked, shifting closer to John. 

“I just don’t know how this is going to work,” John admitted finally, crossing his arms, as he attempted to swallow the anxiety building in him. 

“You’re going to serve me tea while I pursue case files. I’m not going to try to fuck you or-”

John inhaled audibly. “I like fucking you though.”

“Tonight’s not about sex, darling. It’s about fulfilling one of your other needs that aren’t being met,” Greg smiled sweetly at John. He looked at his sandied haired lover that stood in his doorway, feeling the anxiety roll off the compact body. 

“All my needs are being met,” John furrowed his brows together, but didn’t step into the apartment. “I eat, I earn a living, I have incredible sex, I have two husbands who love me-”

“John, you’re a doctor, darling. I’m talking about emotional needs. You love to take care of people. I don’t even think you know how much you love it.” 

_ I take care of you two because I love you, not because I enjoy it. I mean I do enjoy it, but-Watson! Focus!  _

John’s eyebrows wrinkled further, as he thought. “You mean I enjoy cooking and stuff?”

“You enjoy fussing over Sherlock and I. I’m just asking you to make me tea and serve it to me. That’s not hard is it?”

“No,” John said unfolding his arms, feeling the panicked thoughts recede. “I can make you tea.”

“I’m requesting you to serve it to me. Something simple for you to focus on. Nothing harsh or upsetting. Just tea, John.”

_ Tea, Watson. Like Gran used to make. You know the steps, just breathe. _

“Will you instruct me, when I’m lost?”

Greg stepped over to John, and pulled his lover into his arms. “My darling John, of course I will. I will not leave you to fail.” 

“I’ve never done this before,” John whispered, as he clung to Greg. 

“Me either, so we’ll figure it out together,” Greg said, taking a step back from John. “Just like you do with Sherlock, I’m here to help you fulfill your needs.”

“Sherlock doesn’t need to be cropped. We just enjoy it.” 

“I don’t need tea, I just enjoy being served,” Greg replied, kindly. “I’m going to sit at the table in the living room, when you’re ready come kneel on your pillow.” 

John closed his eyes for a minute, not in prayer, but steeling his nerves. He felt Greg’s soft kiss on his forehead, and the quiet “You’re going to do great, love.” 

John opened his eyes, and stepped into the apartment. He shut the door and locked it, took one more moment to gather his wits, then dropped his keys and phone on the TV end table as he made his way to Greg.

He slipped his shoes off on the side of the couch where Greg’s shoes were. He didn’t pause a moment before he slowly sunk to his knees. John closed his eyes as he lowered his head. He took a deep breath, and focused on the path an impulse takes from the brain to the toes.

This was his favorite way to calm down, reviewing basic medicine. 

_ Travels down the myelin sheath and across the syn- _

Greg reached down and gently ran his fingers through John’s cropped hair.

John leaned into the touch, focusing less on the medicine and more on the fingers.

“I’m here, John. You’re safe,” Greg said, in a low voice. John swallowed his nerves, and just felt the rough fingertips running over his head in a calm, loving manner. “Whenever you’re ready to start the tea, love.” 

_ I’m safe. Greg’s here. He will help me when I falter. He will help me through this.  _

John hummed in response, but didn’t move right away. Finally, he took a deep breath, and pushed himself to his feet. Slowly he went over to the two teapots on the kitchen counter. There was a modern glass one, and an old faded porcelain one. He grabbed the modern glass one, and filled it with water, measuring, before pouring the water into the kettle and placing it on the stove. He turned the water on, then placed the teapot back on the counter.

There were dirty china tea cups waiting for him.

John walked over to the sink. He turned the water on as hot as possible, and plugged the sink. He took a deep breath. 

_ Clean these cups for Greg. _

John squirted some dish soap into the filling sink. He picked up one of the china tea cups and idly traced the flower pattern on it. 

_ Greg and John had found them in some little antique shop as they walked home from the movies one night. On impulse, John pulled them into the shop. He loved to look at old medical texts and antique stores were the best place to find them.  _

_ John made a beeline for the books, while Greg drifted aimlessly around the store. He found an old magnifying glass for Sherlock and decided to pick it up for him. As he was checking out, he found the tea pot and the three china cups in a glass case. He asked the shop attendant for that as well. _

_ John smiled at the memory of Greg’s voice saying, “I needed it, John. It had three tea cups. Just like us. There’s three of us.” _

With a smile, John submerged the chipped cup into the warm, sudsy water. He grabbed the sponge with his other hand and ran it carefully around the inside of the cup. He ran the sponge around the outside of the cup. Reverently, he placed it on the counter to the left and turned back to the other one. With all the practiced ease of a surgeon, John cleansed the other cup followed by two saucers. 

He unplugged the sink, and turned the faucet on with deft movements. He gently rinsed the china dishes, and placed them on the awaiting tea towel for them to dry. He turned back to the tea kettle as it worked. 

_Nothing to do there._ _Everything’s falling into place. Kettle’s working, cups are drying. Ohh! Finger sandwiches!_

John hustled over to the fridge, and pulled out the few sandwiches that Greg had brought home. John took a deep breath, and grabbed a plate. He placed the sandwiches, delicately, and looked around for the tea tray. 

_ Where is that tea tray? I know we bought one. Relax, Watson, just a hiccup. Not a screw up. _

John swallowed hard, and looked around the kitchen, forced his breathing to even out. He turned slowly, sweeping his eyes around the room one last time, before he went to the living room where Greg sat. 

_ No need to panic. Just ask for help. _

“Greg?” John asked, timidly.

“Yes, love? Everything ok?” Greg asked, looking up from his papers. 

John thought about the question before he answered. “I’m ok. I just don’t know where the tea tray is. Could you-” John swallowed tears down, “Help me?” 

“Absolutely, John.” Greg placed his reading glasses down, and stood up. Slowly he stretched his tired muscles out, before he entered the kitchen. Greg surveyed the scene, proudly. “You’re doing so well, love.” Greg grinned, appreciatively. He stepped over to the cupboard, and pulled the tray carefully off the top of the structure. He held it out to John. 

John looked up at Greg, with tears in his eyes, and calmly accepted the tray. Greg pulled John into his arms, and held him tightly. John buried his face into Greg’s neck, still fighting the tears. He felt strong arms around him, holding him where he stood. 

“Deep breaths, John,” Greg coached him with kindness in his voice. 

_ Inhale, exhale, Watson. Come on, shake off the tears. _

“Why are you crying?”

John hugged the tea tray tighter, and kept his face hidden in Greg’s neck. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You’re doing so well, love. I’m so proud of you. I can see how focused and dedicated you are to serving me,” Greg stated, then asked, ''Do you want me to stay in here with you while you work?”

John thought about it, nodded, “Yes, please.” John kissed Greg’s neck, innocently. “May I get back to work?” John wiped his eyes, forcing the tears to stop. 

“Of course you may,” Greg kissed John’s top of his head and let his arms drop. John stood still for just a moment longer, then stepped over to the sink. He efficiently wiped the tray off before he set the finger sandwiches plate on the tray. 

  
John reached up into the cabinet to pull out the loose leaf tea he was going to use. It was a delicious Ceylon Earl Grey with marigold flowers in it. Sherlock had it when they were figuring out the Baskerville mystery, and became obsessed with it.    
  
Carefully he flipped the teapot over, as he watched the kettle just waiting for it to start to whistle. Out of the cutlery drawer he pulled a gold mesh strainer and two spoons. He sat them on the tray. 

“How’s it going, John?” Greg’s gentle voice broke through John’s focus. 

“Great,” John said, looking over his shoulder to his husband. “We’re right on schedule.”   
  


John heard the chuckle before he felt arms wrap around him and pulled him close. “I’m so proud of you, John Watson. Look how well you’re taking care of me.” 

“Just for you, darling Greg.” John said, accepting the hug. “May I please finish?” 

“You are just so eager to please me.” Greg flirted, kissing John’s head one more time.

“I do like pleasing you.” John agreed as the kettle began to whistle. He pulled away from Greg, and turned his attention to the tea. 

John pulled it off the hot stove and poured some into the china pot. He placed the kettle back on the stove to keep it boiling, while he swirled the pot carefully counting to 100 mentally. He dumped the hot water out into the sink, then gingerly, John measured out the appropriate amount of tea into the gold mesh strainer.    
  
_ One teaspoon for the pot. One for me. One for Greg. one, two extra. _

He counted mentally, before placing the strainer into the pot and adding the rest of the hot water. John glanced at his wrist noting the time as he placed the teapot on the tea tray, and looked at Greg with a smile. 

“Just a few minutes until I’m ready to serve you, Greg.” 

Greg glanced over John with pride. “I’m going to go back to the table, if you’re comfortable with that.” John nodded his head to show his consent. Greg glanced over John once more, and returned to his seat to write up a police report. 

John glanced at his watch again. It had been almost three minutes. He glanced over his shoulder to see Greg working. John smiled and turned back to the tea, but he couldn’t stop grinning. 

John turned to the cupboard to get two juice cups out. He placed them on the counter, and hurried to fill them. Once each one was filled, one sugar, one cream, he placed them on the tray. He grabbed the metal rope holding the tea cage and carefully pulled it out. He placed it in the sink, and looked over the tray one more time.    
  


Once he was satisfied, he picked the tray up and carried it to the living room table. One sure foot in front of the other. He placed it conscientiously down on the table. He pursed his lips, looked at the tray, then at Greg. “Would you like some tea, Greg?” 

Greg nodded, and asked, “How are you doing?”

“Much better. Less anxious.” John admitted, busying himself to pour the tea. “Cream or sugar?”

Greg grinned happily at John. “Both please.” 

John carefully measured out some cream and sugar for his husband’s tea and stirred it in. “Would you like your tea?” Greg nodded, and turned a page. John lifted up the tea and held it in his hands. 

Greg patiently ignored John as he stood with a waiting tea cup. 

Greg glanced up to meet John’s eyes and smiled. “Thank you love.” Greg took it. “On your knees.” Greg instructed, taking a sip of tea.

John slowly knelt down, leaning his head on Greg’s knee. Greg’s hand automatically went to the younger man’s hair and ran his fingers through it. John leaned into the touch, like a daisy soaking up the sun. 

John enjoyed Greg’s touch, and very quickly got lost in it. Greg sipped his tea and read his reports.

  
  


“Johnny boy,” Greg’s rich timbre cut through the heavy silence. “How are you feeling?” John heard the words, but it took his brain a second to process it. “My peaceful lad, how are you feeling?”

“Warm and sleepy,” John managed to say.

“On a scale of one to ten, where’s your anxiety at?” Greg asked, placing his biro down. 

“One,” John yawned, scooting himself closer to Greg. 

“What was it when you first got here?”

“Ten.”

“Would you like to snuggle?”

“Mmm,” John murmured his agreement. 

“Water and snack first,” Greg said firmly, tilting John’s chin up. Greg searched John’s face for just a second before he made eye contact with him. “Maybe a bath?”

John’s face scrunched up in disdain. “I want snuggles.”

Greg laughed heartily, and moved his hand from John’s chin to his cheek. “Do you want an apple?” John’s face stayed scrunched. “Now, don’t be contrary.”

“Can we have snuggles and apples in bed?”

“Are you spending the night?” Greg asked, quietly gently stroking John’s face with his ink-stained hands. 

John nodded, “But I’ll need you to text ‘Lock and let him know.” 

Greg leaned over and kissed John’s forehead. “He’s spending the night with Mycroft. You know he can’t be left to his own devices.” John nodded. Greg placed a gentle kiss on John’s forehead, and helped him stand up. “Why don’t you go put pj’s on and get into bed?” 

“For snuggles?”

“And snacks,” Greg gently reminded John. 

John made a face, but went to put pajamas on. John pulled his jumper over his head, and his t-shirt followed. John added his socks and slacks to the forming pile. He went over to his dresser that he shared with Sherlock, and pulled out a pair of faded buffalo plaid pj bottoms. John rubbed his stomach, lazily before he pulled his pants off. He pulled the bottoms on, and curled up in bed. 

“Toilet, John!” 

John grumbled, but quickly handled that business and was back in bed before Greg could join him. John leaned his entire weight against his husband, and sighed loudly. 

Greg chuckled, and kissed the top of John’s head. “Apples.”

John pouted, and rubbed his face against Greg’s bare chest. “Hold me, first.”

“Oh no, you’ll fall asleep and I can’t risk it,” Greg smiled, and held up a piece of apple. “Sit up, and take a bite.” 

John sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He opened his mouth for Greg to feed him. Greg leaned over and kissed him sweetly, before he held a piece of apple up to him. John chewed the apple thoroughly before he swallowed it. “You eat an apple too.”

“I will in a minute,” Greg smiled holding up another piece for John who took it. “I’d like to discuss how you’re feeling.”

John thought while he chewed, carefully picking out the words. “Relaxed, for sure.”

“Do you feel better than you did before?”

John nodded, as he popped another apple piece into his mouth. “Yes-”

“Chew, then speak. You know ‘manners matter’, boy.” 

John finished chewing and exhaled loudly. “I’m not the boss, I’m just your John.”

Greg smiled and took a bite of the apple. “So, my love, how do you feel?”

“Relaxed, centered. Like I just did a bunch of yoga, only I’ve never done yoga.”

Greg laughed, as he handed John a glass of water. John gulped his glass down as Greg spoke. “Better than solving a case?”

John thought about the question, then shrugged. “I don’t think so.” John placed the empty glass on the empty wardrobe. 

Greg nodded, and took John’s hand. John looked at his husband’s hand, and then glanced up to his face. “I’m so grateful you let me take care of you in ways you didn’t know you needed.” 

John huffed. “No more apples. Snuggle me.” 

Greg laughed, and placed the apples on the nightstand. He turned the lamp off, and pulled his husband into his arms. John got comfortable, and wrapped his arms around Greg. Greg kissed the top of John’s head. 

“I love you, Greg,” John mumbled sleepily. 

“I love you too, John.” 


End file.
